Hammer Barbaric, un pegaso luchador - Parte 1
by JuanLin82
Summary: Las aventuras de un joven pegaso, quien viaja por Ecuestria para buscar y saber la verdad, tras la perdida de la aldea. En esta primera parte se cuenta un poquito de su vida y el origen del trama.


Capitulo 1

- ¿¡Hasta cuando tenemos que seguir con esto!?

- ¡Tranquilo, solo unos tiros más y podremos volver!

El entrenamiento era cada vez más duro. En medio del desierto, en los confines de Equestria donde del calor abrazante pasaba al frio cada vez mas congelante. El pegaso y joven Hammer, llevaba montado su padre, un pony terrestre llamado Spearyt, uno de los generales de las hordas de la tribu.

Desde el aire debían arrojar lanzas hacia varios blancos, las cuales arrojadas desde una cierta altura y rapidez de vuelo, otorgaban una cierta dificultad frente a los blancos. Por fin Spearyt terminó de tirar al último blanco, cuando le gritó a su hijo:

- ¡Muy bien, hijo, ahora aterriza con cuidado!

Tras oir la orden, Hammer bajo rapida pero cautelosamente hacia tierra, cuidando de no dejar caer a su padre. Ya en tierra, su padre descendió y caminaron juntos a casa. Al fin el hijo pudo hablarle, pues se sentía algo impaciente por preguntarle:

- Papá, ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?

- Hasta que venga el Gran Ejército Gris

- ¿Y eso cuando será?

- No lo sé, pero llegará

- ¿Entonces por qué lo seguimos esperando, si quizás nunca llegarán?

- Lo predijo Celestia… ¡Y no preguntes más!- dijo terminante su padre, cerrando el tema.

No se le aclararon todas las dudas a Hammer, quien empezó a observar aliviado, las tiendas que conformaban la vasta aldea. Pero le quedaban bastantes dudas por resolver, los cuales pensó agobiado, solo se resolverían al aparecer ese ejército o al preguntarle a la mismísima Princesa Celestia, quien solo aparecería si ocurriera lo primero. En fin, confusiones.

Pero mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos, casi entrando a su tienda, escucho un grito proveniente de otra tienda cercana

- ¡Hola Hammer, buenas noches!

Era su mejor amiga, Christal, hija de una campesina que vivía cerca. Se encontraba un poco lejos de su casa, así que eso extrañó un poco a Hammer.

- Ah, hola, ¿pero que haces aquí y no en tu casa?

- Mi madre va a dar a luz y no quiere verme allá.

- Vaya, espero que no tarde tanto….

No pudo terminar de completar la frase, pues oyó a su madre gritar:

- ¡Hijo, ven a comer!

Por lo que Hammer tuvo que responder:

- ¡Ya voy!

Y dirigiéndose a su amiga le dijo:

- Perdón, pero tengo que cenar ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos a tu madre de mi parte! –dijo alejándose a su casa.

-¡Adiós!- Gritó algo triste pero alegre Chrisol.

Hammer estaba enamorado de Chrisol, pero no tenía inconvenientes en hablar con ella, esto porque pensó en algún momento que aún no era tiempo de decírselo, y eso lo aliviaba y le esperanzaba cuando lo pensaba.

Llegó por fin a su casa, cansado y con hambre. Su madre le había preparado sopaipillas, así que empezó a comer con ganas, mientras hablaba con su padre de cómo era la forma de manejar el martillo, pues esa fue el arma que debía usar. Tras esto, fue a dormir, pensando en cuál sería el día en que llegaría la gran batalla.

* * *

Capítulo 2

La tribu, en general, era un campamento, en medio de, por un lado, el interminable desierto, donde se veian varias montañas lejanas, y por el otro, la nada misma, conformada por arenas interminables, donde nadie querria ir. Las tiendas estaban hechas con pieles de animales pequeños y varios ancestros, pues solo hay arena y arboles secos alrededor.

La población, traída por Celestia para defender a Ecuestria del Ejército Gris, ha vivido en el desierto largo tiempo, soportando muchos problemas al principio, pero ayudados después por la suerte y el esfuerzo, consiguieron una pequeña parte fértil de tierra para sembrar legumbres y cereales. Pero como la tierra les daba muy poco, decidieron vivir de la carne, cazando animales y alimentándose de ellos. Todos tenían los ojos grises, producto del casi total impacto de las arenas desérticas; el color se perdia a medida que cada granito entraba en sus ojos; pero sin embargo, seguían viendo bien, su vista no había hecho cambio alguno en sus ojos.

En cuanto a la magia, ahí no vivían ni nacían unicornios (incluso desde antes de ser llevados al desierto); en cambio, la princesa Celestia les dio dos cuernos, los cuales estaban llenos de magia, y no dejarían de conjurar por mucho tiempo. El primero era blanco , y conjuraba hechizos de luz, tales como la curación o la invisibilidad, pero tenía que llevarse toda la vida; el otro, oscuro como el carbón, invocaba hechizos oscuros, como la sed de sangre o la ralentización, podía sacarse cuando se deseara. Solo lo podían usar los dos mas inteligentes de la aldea, pues debían investigar todos los hechizos posibles. Ambos vivían en la tienda de los Chamanes, ubicado detrás del Altar de los Cuernos, al centro de la aldea.

En cuanto al ejército de la aldea, lo componían unos mil soldados. Todos los hombres debían formar parte de él, pero debían al mismo tiempo cumplir las tareas del hogar. A cada uno se le evalúa sus habilidades, y dependiendo de su desempeño, se le da un arma especifica para esas habilidades.

Quizá todo esto parece aterrador, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que ellos vivían muy lejos de lo que es la civilización; estarán dispuestos a defender Ecuestria de todas las adversidades posibles desde su lado más recóndito.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Había pasado un año desde el último acontecimiento. El pueblo no había cambiado, y Hammer, como sus compañeros, había mejorado su habilidad con los martillos y la daga.

Ya había ignorado sus problemas, pues tras una mala demostración en la ceremonia de elección de aprendiz del cuerno oscuro, lo había hecho reflexionar, por qué quería llegar más lejos, si ya estaba bien como estaba.

Un día, estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia con su madre, cuando en un momento apareció una luz resplandeciente que se acercaba. La gente no le hizo caso, pues una vez, hace algunos años, apareció un pequeño arcoíris; y la gente, creyéndolo un aviso inoportuno, se formó al Ejercito y dejo a los demás atrás por tres horas; cuando no apareció nadie, la incertidumbre dio de lleno a la aldea, y tiempo después, aún no se olvidaba.

Pero unos momentos después, los gritos amentaban cada vez más.

- ¡Vengan y fórmense!

- ¡Prepárense que ha llegado!

- ¡¿De verdad llegó!?

Tras los gritos, y por orden de su madre, Hammer fue a su puesto que le correspondía en la formación, la cual tenían que formar en la práctica una vez al año. Tras haberse formado, esperó, al igual que los demás, a que se formaran todos. Tras varios minutos, cuando todos se habían formado y ubicado, apareció un resplandor en el cielo. Tras ese resplandor, se mostró la Princesa Celestia. Sin entrar en detalles, ella, mostrándose mas alta que todos y con su gran cabello, desconcertó a todos, pues nunca la habían visto.

Cuando aterrizo al fin (en el altar de los Cuernos), se mostro una vez mas, con la frente en alto, frente a todo el pueblo. A su lado habían varios de los que parecían su guardia. Tras mirar por un rato al gran, silencioso e inamovible Ejército de la aldea, se tranquilizó, bajo la cabeza y pronunció su discurso:

- Pueblo de Shadow´s Sand, he venido y me dirijo a ustedes para agradecerles el gran trabajo que hacen defendiendo a Ecuestria. Pero tambien he venido, porque se me ha informado de que, en dos días, vendrá el Gran Ejército Gris. Ahora os explicaré quienes son y lo que se sabe acerca de ellos.

Un murmullo comenzó a formarse en la aldea, el cual iba aumentando con el paso de los segundos. Al fin irían a saber que era eso que esperaron por generaciones.

Tras unos momentos, y ante los gritos interminables exigiendo silencio por parte de los superiores y los chamanes, al fin el pueblo calló.

Tras esto la princesa continuó con su discurso:

- Como ya dije, voy a hablarles de quienes son el Ejército Gris.

"El Ejército Gris es una agrupación de muertos vivientes, convocados por un ser misterioso, quien junto a el se le unieron varios unicornios, con el propósito de dominar Ecuestria. Esto sucedio hace exactamente mil años. Durante ese tiempo, recolectaron cadaveres, los cuales revivieron para formar parte de ese gran Ejército."

"¿De donde habrán sacado los cadaveres? Quiza crean que de los cementerios. Pero la verdad es que no solo de alli. Tambien mataban y revivian en secreto a gente solitaria, a los que vivian lejos de cualquier pueblo o a poblados enteros (y sobre todo, de esa repugnante fabrica, pensó)."

"Ahora, les hablare de quienes son ustedes y de donde vinieron"

"Ustedes vinieron de una tribu gitana, del cual vagaban en todos los pueblos, pues entre ustedes no nacían unicornios. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a mí a pedirme un lugar, decidí encomendarles esta misión. Y sus antepasados aceptaron, pues preferían cualquier cosa a pasar vagando sin rumbo por Ecuestria. Y los mandé al desierto, a fin de defender Ecuestria del Ejército que se avecinaba. Y aunque esperaron por generaciones, aún veo en ustedes las ganas de pelear. Y en eso les agradezco.

La aldea seguía inmóvil.

- Y por último, dejenme hablarles de los cuernos. No tenemos idea de dónde salieron. Fueron encontrados en el mismo lugar donde se ocurrió la invocación. Y pensamos que era buena idea dárselos a ustedes para que investigaran. Y veo que ustedes investigaron bien y les dieron buen uso.

"Bueno, eso fue todo, mis pequeños. Durante la batalla los acompañaremos yo y mi grupo de guardias a luchar. Prepárense bien para la batalla. Recuerden, dos días".

* * *

Capítulo 4

El regreso a casa tras el discurso estuvo muy tenso. Hammer notó en la gente el nerviosismo y el miedo. Estaba la puesta de sol, y como ya sabían, iba a haber una fiesta en la noche en honor a la llegada de la princesa, donde toda la aldea estaba invitada. Debían poner buena cara frente a la princesa, y no tenían mucho tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Ya en casa, la familia no pronunció una palabra. La madre había preparado pequeños panes para merendar, pues la comida en la fiesta iba a ser abundante. La tension y el silencio duraron largo tiempo, mientras, trataban de masticar.  
Al fin la madre rompió el silencio, preguntando timidamente:

- ¿Creen que a la Princesa le guste el pollo?

Tras la pregunta, el padre y el hijo empezaron a reír. Tenían bastante claro que la princesa no comía carne, y de verla, probablemente se enfandaria. El gesto de ambos termino enfureciendo a la madre, quien los ignoro por un buen rato.

Finalmente, ya mas tranquilos, fueron a la fiesta en honor a la princesa. Fueron un poco antes para ayudar. La fiesta se encontraba en medio de la aldea, donde una enorme columna de humo se dejaba ver en la aldea. Cualquier persona que se perdiera en medio del desierto, podia ver esa enorme columna de humo en kilómetros.

Tras la ayuda, y llegados los invitados, se repartieron los alimentos, consistentes en carne, frutas cocidas y zumo de fruta a todos. Llegó también la princesa Celestia, con quienes todos trataban de hablar, aunque también de no dejarla ni mirar la carne, pues de lo contrario llegaría a enfadarse. En cuanto llegó, la gente silenció, esperando palabras de la princesa, por lo que ella tuvo que pedirles que siguieran comiendo. En general la cena estuvo buena. Pero por alguna razón no estaba ninguno de los Guardias, aunque eso no intrigaba a nadie.

Ya terminado el banquete, se dispuso la musica para que todos bailaran. Hammer se dió cuenta de que sus padres desaparecieron y lo habían dejado solo. Probablemente se fueron a bailar y a recordar. Y como estaba solo, no tenía ganas de bailar y sabía que Christal estaba enferma, decidio salir a caminar un rato.

Salió de la aldea, fue más alla al desierto y se detuvo, mirando al cielo. Era muy entrada la noche, y las estrellas se mostraban en lo alto. Se la pasó pensando en que haría y en cómo sería la batalla, como tambien en cómo ayudaria la Princesa, entre otras cosas.

Pero, mientras pensaba, una voz femenina apareció de la nada preguntándole:

- ¿Que haces aquí, joven? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

Hammer miro a su lado para ver el origen de esa voz, y vio a una pony un poco mas grande que el, pero no tanto como Celestia. Llevaba la crin y el cabello oscuros. No hacía falta decir que era la Princesa Luna. Hammer supuso rápidamente que era la Hermana de Celestia. Suponiendo eso le preguntó:

- Y usted, ¿no debería estar con su hermana?

- Ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

- ¿Y por qué está aquí?

- ¿Que, ahora no puedo seguir a mi hermana?

Hammer rió tras la respuesta. Finalmente, haciendo prueba de su galantería, decidió seguir hablando:

- ¿Y con quien tengo el honor de hablar?

- Soy Nightmare Moon, Princesa de la Noche. ¿Y tú?

- Soy un simple soldado de la aldea. Mi nombre es Hammer Barbaric, hijo de Spearyt, uno de los generales del Ejército de la aldea.

Hammer empezó a verse más interesado en Nightmare Moon.

- Un gusto, pues -dijo Hammer-. Pero, ¿por que no le dijo a su hermana que quería estar con ella?

- Aún no me he reconciliado con ella.

Hammer le sorprendió lo último que dijo. Tenía entendido que vivian por más de mil años, así que debían llevarse bien. Al fin Luna entendió la duda de Hammer, así que le explicó:

- Mi hermana me encerró por mil años, luego de que un espíritu malvado me indujera a dominar Ecuestria a través de la noche eterna. Después de mil años volví para tratar de dominarlo de nuevo, pero una chica, junto con sus amigas, me quitó los poderes malvados y me hizo volver con Celestia. Aunque aún no me llevo bien con ella, la verdad.

- ¿Pero aún tienes ganas de volver con tu hermana?

- Por supuesto -repuso seriamente Luna-. ¿Crees que estaré separada de ella todo el tiempo?

- Lo entiendo -respondió algo asustado Hammer-. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ayudarla en sus deberes reales.

- ¿Como?

- Llévate mejor con los pueblos que te odiaban, ayuda en la administración, en las finanzas... asuntos reales.

- Bueno... algo se podría hacer. Pero la verdad quería saber... ¿Con quienes van a luchar pasado mañana?

- Bueno... -respondió algo desconcertado Hammer por la pregunta- Celestia nos dijo que se trataban de muertos vivientes invocados por un brujo, quien sabía bastante de magia oscura.

- Sí, ya había escuchado algo. Pero he averiguado sobre ese ejército, y son de verdad muchos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, probablemente van de seis contra uno. Además muchos son pegasos, por lo que será muy dura la batalla. Pero ninguno usa armas, solo se limitan a golpear, excepto por sus lideres, quienes usan magia.

- Con tanta información, ¿Por qué aún no se lo ha dicho a su hermana? ¿Teme que se enfade o algo?

- Sí.

- Bueno, yo no se lo puedo decir, y si se lo digo a mi padre de seguro no me creería. Creo que está en usted el decirle.

Nightmare Moon no repondió. Se la pasaron contemplando la aldea por un momento, hasta que Hammer se dio cuenta que el humo estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Era ya el momento de volver a casa.

- Bueno princesa, debo irme. Un placer haber hablado con usted.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si. Debo volver a casa antes de que mi padre se enoje - dijo Hammer alejándose-.

- ¡Espera! ¡Quiero pedirte un favor!

- ¿Que sucede?

- Quería que me dijeras otro nombre para mí, pues... no quiero que la gente me conozca así

- Bueno...- respondio algo apresurado Hammer-. ¡Luna!- y salió corriendo apresurado.

Ya en casa, decidió ir a la cama rápidamente, pues sus padres aún no habían llegado y deseaba no molestarlos. Durmió bastante cansado, pensando más que nada en Luna...

* * *

Capítulo 5

Durante el día siguiente, la gente se veía realmente nerviosa. Casi no se saludaban, llevaban sus armas todo el tiempo y las torpezas eran lo que mas aparecía. Hammer casi le da un golpe a una señora al ir a conseguir comida, y su madre le gritó casi todo el tiempo. Si antes de la fiesta el nerviosismo era enorme, ese día rompía barreras. Incluso su padre, Spearyt, con su acostumbrada seriedad, se notaba nervioso.

Al fin tras una noche de sueño perturbadora, llego el gran día.

La formación para la batalla frente al Altar de Los Cuernos resultó casi rapida e impecable. Hammer se formó al lado de su padre, pues éste se tenía que montar en él. Todos los machos llevaban sus armas, y las hembras con los niños estaban escondidas en las tiendas.

Un momento después de que la formación se había hecho, aparecieron los dos chamanes en el Altar.

- Muy bien señores- clamó el chamán del cuerno claro, con su voz fuerte y suave - Estamos aquí preparándonos para lo que se ha predicho por generaciones, el Gran Ejército Gris.

" La princesa Celestia ya nos informó de dónde será el ataque. El enemigo vendrá por allá -dijo, mostrando las montañas-. Como quedan bastante lejos, nos colocaremos al frente, uno al lado de otro. Y ya sabemos luchar en campo raso, por lo que rodearemos al enemigo en un semicirculo. Los pegasos y sus jinetes estarán arriba."

Después le correspondió el turno de hablar al chamán del cuerno oscuro, quien con su voz ronca y fuerte pronunció el siguiente discurso:

- Ahora bien, nosotros conjuraremos varios hechizos que los ayudarán a combatir. Deberán saber, que cuando comiencen a ver de color rojo, no miren a sus compañeros, como también el hecho de que deberán usar bien sus armas, pues el enemigo será desarmado y torpe pero no pocos,

- Ahora sì, compañeros - dijo para finalizar-. La gran batalla será ahora, y debemos poner cada fuerza, a fin de defender nuestro pueblo y a Ecuestria. ¡Ahora todos vayan y defiendan a su pueblo!

- ¡POR EL PUEBLO!- gritó un soldado de la nada.

- ¡POR EL PUEBLO!- repitió al unísono el Ejercito.

- ¡POR CELESTIA! - grito Hammer desde su puesto.

- ¡POR CELESTIA! - gritó de nuevo el Ejército.

- ¡POR ECUESTRIA!- gritaron finalmente todos.

Tras estos y otros gritos más, todos se formaron en el desierto, lejos de la aldea, para formar un semicirculo hacia las montañas. Todos estaban tranquilos, pero preparandose para lo que sería una feroz batalla, de la cual ya se iban formando una idea de como sería.

Tras unos momentos, apareció de la nada un pegaso, quien al parecer venía de detrás de las montañas, bastante asustado y jadeante, quien con algunos impedimentos se dirigio a algunos, diciendo:

- El enemigo es bastante numeroso... serán de ocho contra uno... no usan armas... -y cayó rendido al suelo.

Finalmente, tras un momento no muy corto, apareció el Ejército Gris. En su mayoría estaba conformado por muertos vivientes, muchos de los cuales eran sacados de cementerios, mientras que otros parecían recien asesinados. La mayoría eran de tierra, pero también hebían varios pegasos, quienes muchos se preguntarían como volaban.

Los soldados se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, hasta que empezaron a ver en rojo . Cuanto llego ese momento, el primer martillazo arrojado sobre una cabeza (inmediatamente rota) enemiga dio la señal de ataque para ambos bandos.

Entre gritos, los soldados avanzaron rápidamente sobre los muertos vivientes, rodeandolos por todos lados, de manera que el ataque inicial resultó un éxito casi inmediato. Pero aún faltaban muchos por atacar.

Durante la batalla, los soldados masacraban al principio a los soldados, pero con el paso de las horas, se iban cansando más y más, pues el enemigo era demasiado numeroso, y eso debilitaba lentamente al Ejército.

Hammer, con su padre montado encima, al principio atacaba en el aire solo a los que estaban debajo, pues su padre se encargaba del resto. Pero pronto llegaría el momento de cansancio del padre, y habría llegado el momento de bajar a tierra. Pero en un momento dado, mientras bajaba a tierra, habían agarrado a su padre. Pero cuando Hammer pensó un momento en rescatar a su padre, la sed de sangre y el hecho de que su padre le gritara a lo lejos, "¡No vengas, hijo, solo lucha!" le impidieron moverse, por lo que tuvo que seguir peleando.

Siguió peleando y rompiendo cabezas por un momento, cuando de repente sintió un golpe muy fuerte. Había sido golpeado y dejado inconciente, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Hammer despertó y se quitó la arena que llevaba encima. Al levantarse, se dió cuenta de que le habían roto ambas alas y de que la batalla había terminado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Tras percatarse de lo ocurrido, fue lo más rapido que pudo a la aldea. Cuando llegó, se dió cuenta de que todos habían desaparecido. Lo más seguro fue que todos habían sido asesinados, pero de ahí a que desparecieran...

La tristeza embargó totalmente a Hammer. ¿Por qué el pueblo que duró varias generaciones fue destruído enos pocos momentos? Habían entrenado por mucho tiempo, fabricado y perfeccionado sus armas, practicando y perfeccionando su forma de luchar... todo por el pueblo, por Ecuestria, por Celestia... de repente Hammer se detuvo en ese pensamiento. ¿Donde estaba Celestia al momento del ataque? ¿Y su Guardia Real? En medio de las lágrimas surgió la rabia. "Uno de estos días... te exigiré explicaciones.." pensó finalmente.

Decidió caminar por lo que fué el campo de batalla, a fin de aclarar su mente. Tenía mucho en que pensar, además todavía era de día y ya había dormido. Tras un rato de caminar, se dió cuenta de que todos los cadáveres eran de muertos vivientes, y de que ninguno de los de su aldea había allí.

Mientras pensaba en esta y otras cosas, empezó a oir gritos desgarradores de alguien. Se acercó más, y, a medida que esto sucedía, se iban entendiendo los gritos agudos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme esta lanza! ¡Como pude hacer esto solo...!

Cuando Hammer llegó, pudo ver el origen de los gritos agudos: Un pony muerto viviente de color y pelo oscuros, a quien lo había atravesado una lanza en el estómago, la cual lo había dejado colgado en el aire y sin posibilidad de salir. En cuanto vió a Hammer, le empezó a pedir ayuda, pero Hammer respondió, aun con lágrimas:

- ¿Me pides ayuda cuando mataron a todos? ¡Mereces morir!- y levantó el martillo.

- ¡No, espera!- dijo deseperado-. Si quieres te puedo ayudar... te responderé lo que quieras...-y en su gran desesperación no le quedó otra cosa que decir:

- Había un carro de choclos que chocló.

La respuesta tras esto último due sorprendente. Hammer se echó a reir un momento, y tras pensarlo (y volver a ponerse serio) decidio darle una oportunidad

- Muy bien, te sacaré si me respondes algunas preguntas.

- Cualquier cosa - repondió con lágrimas en los ojos el muerto viviente.

- ¿Eres uno de los muertos vivientes que vinieron aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?

- Buscábamos un lugar estrátegico.

- ¿Quien es su líder?

- Nuestro líder es el Lich, señor de los muertos vivientes y pronto señor de Ecuestria - dijo esto último con seguridad.

- ¿Eres un alto cargo?

- Sí, soy uno de los coroneles fieles a mi señor desde la creación del Ejercito Gris.

- ¿Qué son esos cuernos encontrados en el lugar de la invocación?

- ¿Cuernos? La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que hablas - dijo el muerto con seriedad-. Fueron un accidente.

- Y una última pregunta -dijo Hammer para finalizar-. ¿Que ocurrió con mi gente, contra los que combatieron?

- Muy bien - dijo con miedo el muerto-. Dijiste que me soltarías si te respondo. Aquí va: O se los comieron o son ahora parte del Ejército Gris.

Un enorme susto pasó por Hammer. Si les hicieron eso, sería un verdadero problema a la hora de pelear contra ellos. Pelearían contra un verdadero Ejército, pues ellos fueron entrenados duramente toda su vida. Derrepente volvió a la realidad, pues el muerto le mandaba indirectas para que lo sacara de esa lanza.

- Ya, gracias de verdad por responder - respondio triste Hammer, y liberó, no sin esfuerzo, a su interlocutor.

Ya libre, el muerto se levantó. A decir verdad, sin la lanza no parecía un muerto viviente, pues no estaba descompuesto, y ni su pelo ni su color habian cambiado. Se dirigió a Hammer con un tono divertido.

- Agradezco de verdad que me salvaras. Otro en mi lugar me habría roto la cabeza.

Hammer no respondió.

- A todo esto, ¿como te llamas?

- Hammer Barbaric - dijo debilmente-. Hijo de un muerto en esta aldea destruída.

- Un gusto, Hammer. No puedo decir mi nombre, por órdenes, pero puedes llamarme John Leight...

Al ver que Hammer no hacía nada, comenzó a enfadadarse.

- ¿¡Por qué todavía extrañas lo que ya no existe!?- Gritó John a Hammer.

Tras esto, Hammer se levantó y se dirijió furioso a John.

- ¡Porque aquí vivía, aquí anhelaba y aquí amaba, lacra inmunda!- dijo, y le dio un golpe en la cara a su interlocutor.

John, furioso por el golpe, empujó muy fuerte a Hammer y le pegó en la cara varios golpes. Y después dijo enojado:

- Te dejo en claro que yo nunca quize pelear o asesinar a alguien. Mi señor me obligó a comandar a todas estas porquerías, de las que formo parte yo. Ahora yo intento ayudarte a tí, cuando te pude dejar solo.

Tras la respuesta, Hammer se tranquilizó y lloró de nuevo. John ayudó a levantar a Hammer, y, hecho esto, John le siguió hablando.

- Ahora te diré lo que debes hacer. ¿Ves las montañas allá? No te diré donde debes ir, pero te puedo decir que nosotros vinimos de allá, y sabemos que allí hay un pueblo. Ahí deberás seguir tu suerte. ¿Entendiste?

Hammer asintió debilmente con la cabeza.

- Sobre los cuernos, recuerdo haberlos visto en ese par de cobardes. Te recomiendo que los lleves, junto con todas las provisiones y armas que puedas, pues el viaje será muy largo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si -dijo debilmente pero con rudeza Hammer.

- Muy bien Hammer, veo que eres un joven fuerte. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, y sepas luchar. Ven a verme algun día. Vivo en el otro extremo de Ecuestria, en las grandes áreas oscuras-. Dicho esto, desapareció en una gran bocanada de humo negro, hacia las montañas.

Ahora Hammer tenía claro lo que debía hacer. Corrió a la aldea y tomó todo lo que pudo, y, viendo una carreta abandonada, lo colocó todo allí. Tras probarla, pudo comprobar que funcionaba. Después buscó toda la comida que pudo.

Pero, mientras buscaba comida, se oyeron, dentro de una carpa, otros gritos, pero esta vez, al revisar, era una bebé en un canasto, quién lloraba muy fuerte, y a su lado, había un biberón con leche y una larga lista con lo que parecían deberes para el bebé. Hammer sabía que debía cuidarla, pero, mirando más de cerca se dió cuenta de quien era. Era la hermana de Chrisol. De inmediato le salieron más lágrimas y penso, sonriente: "Quizás no seas ella, pero siento el deber de cuidarte como ella, pues eres su hermana". Dicho esto, tomó el canasto y lo dejó en la parte de atrás de la carreta.

Tras recojer todo, hizo un recuento de todo lo que iba a llevar:  
Una carreta, donde habían dentro varias armas, provisiones para varios días, los dos cuernos mágicos, varios hechizos grabados en pergaminos, una garrafa grande de agua, dos almohadas y un bebé, todo debajo de dos mantas, una para proteger el contenido y la otra para dormir.

Tras una noche poco intranquila, muy en la mañana, tomó su carreta, y empezó a caminar hacia las montañas, dejando para siempre su aldea y comenzando así su gran viaje, cantando una vieja canción del pueblo.

_Donde hay dolor,  
verguenza y rencor  
Se debe recordar  
la razon hay que usar.  
El esfuerzo sin dolor  
es ganar sin emoción.  
La cobardía hay que en enfrentar  
con alegria y sin falsedad..._

l


End file.
